Love Will Catch You-Maru Tape
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: (AU)Esta chica no ha tenido una vida color de rosas prescisamente,pero aun asi trata de llevar una vida normal en la medida de lo posible,la llegada a una nueva escuela marca el inicio de una nueva etapa de su vida,llena de amistades,enemigos,traicion,comedia,felicidad y tristeza y por supuesto YoshikoxHanamaru,YouxRiko,ChikaxDia
1. El Inicio De Mi Camino

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Bienvenidos sean a esta nueva historia que hare en compañía de mi querida amiga L. o como la conocen en LLIA Liz-chan,hemos decidido los dos el crear esta historia,sera un AU,tendrá un final feliz tal vez pero desde sus inicios esta planeado como una historia realista en lo posible y cruel pero no al punto de rozar en lo violento,aunque no lo parezca ser un YoshiMaru,y también tendrá ChikaDia y YouRiko…**

 **Nos veremos en futuras actualizaciones estare encargado de la perspectiva de Hanamaru y Liz de la de Yoshiko…**

 **Love Will Catch You-Maru Tape**

 **Prologo:El Inicio De Mi Camino**

 **POV Hanamaru:**

Les podría dar un breve resumen de mi vida ahora mismo, digamos que si es que existe un dios ha sido cruel conmigo, mis padres para serles sinceros jamás me prestaron atención, estaban allí para pagarme la mejor educación, los mejores regalos y las cosas mas caras pero eso no importaba fui una chica que creció sin su amor y cuando porfin logre obtener un poco de ese amor ellos se divorciaron…

Al diablo con aquellos que dicen que la vida es un maldito cuento de hadas…

No los necesito, no necesito a nadie puedo cuidar de mi misma…

Después de tomar un poco de café para relajarme voy a mi cuarto a tomar una ducha y me alisto para otro aburrido dia de mi aburrida vida..

Me pongo el uniforme unas medias enterizas negras, una falda gris, una camisa amarillezca con bordes grises, un listón anaranjado y me coloco un abrigo amarillo supongo que estoy lista para partir..

 **POV General:**

Hanamaru tomo un autobús, veía con desinterés por la ventana el mar de Uchiura ciertamente se le hacia un poco interesante el como las olas del mar se movían pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver que el bus pronto pararía en la nueva escuela a la que asistiría para ser ella sincera no esperaba nada de este lugar, lo mismo de siempre no venia a hacer amigas solo venia a terminar sus estudios y poner en su lugar a quien se metiera con ella.

 **-Mañana 8:00 am,Inicio de las clases-**

 **POV Hanamaru:**

Bueno,1-B supongo que este es el salón,aquí vamos de nuevo…

-Profesor:Y con ustedes su nueva compañera Kunikida Hanamaru..

-Hanamaru:Un gusto estudiar con ustedes, me gustaría decir eso pero no soy esa clase de persona, sigan en sus asuntos mientras no se metan conmigo todo ira bien…

El resto de las chicas miraron a la nuevas sorprendidas,unas con miradas de admiración,otras con miradas de odio,Hanamaru las analizaba una por una,recordaba esas miradas detrás de ese tipo de miradas siempre habían intereses ocultos,asi que decidio sentarse donde el profesor le indico al lado de una chica de cabello rojo atado en dos coletas su ojos eran como dos esmeraldas eran hermosos esta chica se presento como Kurosawa Ruby y me tendio la mano.

Normalmente la hubiera rechazado o la hubiera mirado mal para espantarla pero había algo en esta chica que me hacia pensar que era sincera que era alguien en quien podría confiar,asi que decidi por una vez en mi vida volver a creer en las personas de nuevo y le salude..

-Hanamaru: Hola…

-Ruby: Hola soy Kurosawa Ruby,supongo que ahora somos compañeras es un gusto conocerte..

-Hanamaru: Igualmente Kurosawa-san

-Ruby: Vamos tranquila no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo..

-Profesor: Señoritas Kunikida y Kurosawa les importaría dejarme seguir con mi lección?

-Hanamaru: Lo siento maestro, me disculpo por distraer la atención del resto..

-Profesor: Pues mas le vale que asi sea..

Que puedo decirles, la materia de la clase era fácil, era matemáticas por lo cual no le prestaba mucha atención pues soy buena en ellas, así que decidí dormirme un poco sin que el maestro se diera cuenta, Ruby me despertó faltando 15 minutos para acabar la clase, así que me puse a resolver los 20 problemas que había copiado en mi hoja y para cuando sonó el timbre sonreí victoriosa entregándole la hoja al maestro el cual me miro perplejo..

Mientras que salía sin decirle nada, ahora pensaba que haría pues no conocía mi nueva escuela y ciertamente no se me ocurría que hacer, pero llego esa chica Ruby otra vez y me tomo de la mano dirigiéndome por los pasillos de la escuela hasta el comedor de la misma y me hizo sentarme en una mesa, donde también estaban algunas chicas como una chica de cabello rojo carmesí y de ojos dorados bastante hermosa a mi ignorante parecer, otra chica era una rubia de prominente busto bastante preciosa también, y luego estaba una chica pelinegra seria pero a la vez con cierto encanto por el color de sus ojos pude deducir que era la hermana de Ruby, ella me las presento la primera nombrada era Sakurauchi Riko una vieja amiga de Maru y pianista de la escuela, Ohara Mari la hija del director de la escuela y amiga de Kurosawa Dia hermana mayor de Ruby y esta ultima era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela, me recordaba un poco a mi por su forma de ser.

Me presente con las chicas y poco a poco les conté de mi vida y de mis pocos gustos, a su vez ellas me contaron de sus vidas y de lo que les gustaba, por lo que de una forma curiosa pero a la vez buena nos terminamos haciendo amigas, mis primeras amigas al parecer, ojala y nuestra amistad dure…

 **POV General:**

Mientras que las ahora nuevas amigas discutían el resto de la escuela no había podido evitar escuchar el rumor de que había llegado una nueva estudiante y dado su presentación algunas estudiantes teorizaban que era una belleza misteriosa,por otro lado una estudiante de pelo azul oscuro, escuchaba atentamente todos estos rumores…

 **POV Hanamaru:**

Mientras que las veía discutir, escuchaba como a Riko le gustaba una de sus compañeras de clase,al parecer esta chica estaba en el club de natación y era una hermosa belleza en la escuela su nombre por lo que me dijo era Watanabe You y Riko dijo que se confesaría a esa chica algún dia..

Por otra parte Mari nos dijo que la seria y estoica de Dia en realidad tenia un corazón blando pues se había enamorado de la presidenta del club de música ligera aquella chica se llamaba Takami Chika si no me equivoco,al parecer mi grupo de amigas estaba lleno de romances y esperanzas de amor a mi jamas me interasaria nada de eso y no creo que me interese…

Como sea supongo que las emociones no son lo mio prefiero ser una persona centrada eso si,si alguien alguna vez trata de manipularme de nuevo esa persona sufrirá de maneras que no imagina y a su vez le dejare muy en claro que a Kunikida Hanamaru nadie puede pasarle por encima…

Después de estar hablando con ellas volvimos a clase, les dijimos a las otras 3 chicas que las veríamos a la salida de clases, para serles sincera no me emociona mucho la química se me hace difícil y a la vez una materia indeseable pero hago lo que puedo, menos mal tengo la ayuda de Ruby, porque de no ser así ya hubiera perdido el trabajo de hoy hace mucho.

-Hanamaru: Gracias Ruby no se que haría sin ti, me has salvado de nuevo no se como agradecértelo…

-Ruby: Ohh tranquila no tienes que hacerlo, no es necesario.

-Hanamaru: Tonterías…ya se que te parece si vamos a esa nueva repostería después de clases…

-Ruby: No se si mi hermana me deje…

-Hanamaru: No te preocupes hablare con ella, veras que ella aceptara fácilmente..

-Ruby: Como sabes eso?

-Hanamaru: Tengo mis métodos, así que tu no te preocupes por nada.

Despues de las clases me fui a hablar con Dia y le dije que podía averiguar cosas para ayudarla a conquistar a Chika-san, así que con eso y un regalo que le di, así que dejando eso de lado me despedí de ella y de las demás y me fui con Ruby a esa tienda compramos varios panes y me comí los míos gustosa debo decir que me cuesta dejar ese gusto por el pan pero aun así mantengo una buena figura ya que hago mucho ejercicio.

Hace mucho que no me divertía mucho con alguien le conté mas cosas de mi vida y la razón de porque llegue aquí, ella lloro y luego se enojo dijo que no le parecía justo por lo que había tenido que pasar pero no la juzgo, desde esa tarde ella me prometió que seriamos buenas amigas y que siempre me haría sonreír y no dejaría que nadie me hiciera daño…

-Al Dia Siguiente-

Al llegar a la escuela estaba un poco feliz por mis nuevas amigas pero a su vez estaba un poco enojada ya que hipócritamente mis padres dijeron que querían ir a comer algo conmigo, ineptos solo quieren verme porque la juez les dijo que me tendrían que cuidar o de lo contraria serian demandados.

Y como si todo no se pudiera ir mas al carajo al parecer alguna idiota se acaba de estrellar conmigo, quien carajos se cree que es al meterse en mi camino lo pagara, al mirarle vi que era una chica de pelo azul con un bollo en su lado izquierdo de la cabeza y de ojos morados..

-Hanamaru: Oye fíjate por donde vas idiota, que acaso no ves?

-Yoshiko: Lo siento princesita, no me fije que la dueña de la escuela venia por aquí..

-Hanamaru: Que dijiste maldita, pagaras por eso…

-Yoshiko: Ohh ven aquí te estaré esperando quiero ver que tan fuerte eres presumida…..

-Hanamaru: Muy bien pagaras por eso….

Yoshiko y Hanamaru se lanzaron con los puños a golpearse la una a la otra mutuamente, mientras que algunas chicas apoyaban a una o a la otra…

 **Bueno tenemos el placer de presentarles esta nueva historia, dejen los reviews,Liz pronto subirá su perspectiva de la historia, aun no tenemos idea de cuanto durara o que días actualizaremos pero les informaremos proximante…**

 **-Proximo Capitulo: La Tanuki Violenta**


	2. La Tanuki Violenta

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Bienvenidos sean a esta nueva historia que hare en compañía de mi querida amiga L. o como la conocen en LLIA Liz-chan,hemos decidido los dos el crear esta historia,sera un AU,tendrá un final feliz tal vez pero desde sus inicios esta planeado como una historia realista en lo posible y cruel pero no al punto de rozar en lo violento,aunque no lo parezca ser un YoshiMaru,y también tendrá ChikaDia y YouRiko,ahora contestare los reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-Fedora Force: Efectivamente no ha tenido precisamente una buena vida y si tiene sus amigas pero creo que demora en cambiar mucho,si tendras cameo del ChikaxDia y si del odio al amor hay un simple paso.**

 **-Sparki128: Si fue una forma extraña me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **-andre-chan: Lamento si te hice esperar mucho pero aquí esta una nueva actualización del YohaMaru.**

 **-Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Tuvo un pasado difícil y circunstancias que se iran contando con el tiempo,y efectivamente lo sabes mejor que nadie sin sus problemas no habría historia,si bueno es curioso como se conocieron,por otro lado me disculpo si mi compañera se atrasa un poco ya que esta ocupada con los estudios.**

 **No siendo mas nos veremos en futuras actualizaciones estare encargado de la perspectiva de Hanamaru y Liz de la de Yoshiko…**

 **Love Will Catch You-Maru Tape**

 **Capitulo 1:La Tanuki Violenta**

 **POV Hanamaru:**

Lo admito no estoy de humor para esta clase de estupideces y tenia que cruzarme con esta entrometida, quiere pelear conmigo pues tendrá pelea, hace mucho que deseo reventarle los dientes a alguien, el que se meta conmigo se enterara de las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora esa idiota sabrá quien es la alfa.

Me puse en posición de pelea callejera, lance un puño para probarla a ver cual era su nivel sorprendentemente esta chica logro desviar mi puño y devolverme el golpe diablos duele mucho pero no importa no estaré contenta hasta no haberle dado una paliza a esta chica.

Lance varios puños que ella logro bloquear y al final una patada a su abdomen que la hizo caer de golpe al suelo con dolor y dificultad se levanto enojada diciéndome…

-Yoshiko: Lo admito no peleas nada mal pero pagaras por eso princesita..

-Hanamaru: Ven aquí te esperare entrometida..

-Yoshiko: Está bien seguiremos…

La chica de cabello azul empezó a lanzar varios puños y patadas contra mi como si conociera un estilo de pelea superior al mío pues logro hallar mis puntos ciegos y me tuvo durante un rato como su saco de boxeo, hasta recibí un puño en la cara que me dejo un poco atontada.

Levante mi mirada y esa chica estaba hecha un desastre el bollo sobre su cabeza ya no estaba, su cabello estaba desordenado tenia varios moretones y sangre saliéndole de la comisura del labio, además de tener el uniforme sucio y desordenado al igual que yo, cuando ambas nos íbamos a lanzar una vez mas una figura pelirroja salto en medio de nosotras…

-Ruby: Basta! Por favor deténganse no peleen mas por favor..

Parecía mas como si fuera un ruego que una petición, Ruby-chan estaba llorando por mi pelea con esa chica….

-Ruby: Yoshiko-chan te conozco desde que éramos pequeñas y se que no eres así entiendo que probablemente tuviste un mal dia pero me disculpo por Maru ella tampoco ha tenido un buen día.

-Maru: Espera ahora te pones de su parte?

Riko y las demás quienes iban pasando por allí, se detuvieron a ver lo que estaba pasando pues ciertamente llamaba demasiado la atención para las demás estudiantes ver lo que estaba pasando Riko pensó en intervenir al igual que Chika pero se llevaron la sorpresa cuando Ruby salto a detener a ambas chicas, Riko se acerco y tratando de calmar a Maru le dijo….

-Riko: No es ponerse de su parte escucha esas dos se conocen desde que eran pequeñas son amigas entiendes, tú también ahora lo eres de ella, debes saber lo feo que se debe sentir para ella ver que sus dos amigas peleen de esa manera..

-Maru: Tienes razón, maldición ahora puede que Ruby-chan no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra….

-Riko: Tranquilízate ella jamás ha sido rencorosa con nadie por el contrario es muy amable

-Ruby: y en cuanto a ti Maru-chan puede que nos conozcamos hace apenas unos días pero me abriste tu corazón y me contaste tu vida y tus problemas personales, no quiero que sufras mas y quiero que vuelvas a sonreír pero por favor no vuelvas a pelear no quiero verte así de nuevo…

-Maru: Ruby-chan

-Yoshiko: Ruby-chan…

-Chika: Que esperan tontas puede que tengan problemas para llevarse bien pero reconcilien cese háganlo al menos por su amiga..

-Yoshiko: Es la verdad…

-Maru: tiene razón, escucha lamento si me encontraste en un mal momento pero soy muy temperamental así que me disculpo..

-Yoshiko: No Kunikida discúlpame tu a seré sincera puede que sea difícil que nos llevemos bien pero por Ruby supongo que nos vendrá bien a las dos estar en paz por ella..

-Maru: supongo que ahora somos compañeras con una amiga en común que sin que la misma se de cuenta cuida de nosotras dos…

Llámenlo como quieran pudo ser la nostalgia o que esto me recordó a algo de mi pasado pero me empecé a reír al igual que aquella chica Yoshiko, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de feliz y de liberada supongo que mi viejo maestro tenia razón a veces las personas se entienden a los golpes.

Después de eso Tsushima Yoshiko como se llamaba aquella chica y yo tuvimos que asistir a la oficina del director donde este pensábamos que este nos iba a pegar un regaño pero no fue asi,es el señor de forma amable pero dura nos dijo que aprendiéramos a convivir juntas, que el no toleraba esta clase de comportamientos en esta escuela, pero que sin embargo veía venir esto pues conoce las circunstancias de nosotras dos lo cual se me hizo extraño pero después de una larga charla y prometerle no volvernos a pelear sino nos pondría a limpiar los baños de la escuela, así que después de aquella advertencia y de que el nos regalase una sonrisa nos retiramos de allí…

-Maru: Supongo que esta bien que empecemos de nuevo no crees Tsushima?

-Yoshiko: Tienes razón Kunikida, por nuestra amiga y por tratar de entendernos mejor debemos comenzar de nuevo…

-Maru: En ese caso, un gusto soy Kunikida Hanamaru nueva estudiante de Uranohoshi voy en la misma clase de Ruby-chan, me gusta mucho la lectura y los deportes, me disgustan las personas embusteras y mentirosas..

-Yoshiko: Soy Tsushima Yoshiko, padeci en el pasado del síndrome de octavo grado pero me he logrado recuperar de este, conozco a Ruby desde que éramos unas niñas y luego vinimos a esta escuela, mis gustos son la lectura también, los videojuegos y las cosas sobrenaturales, me disgustan las personas que juzgan antes de conocer a alguien y los que abusan de los demás..

-Maru: Sera un gusto ser tu compañera de ahora en adelante Tsushima..

-Yoshiko: Lo mismo digo yo Kunikida..

Después de eso las dos volvimos al salón donde Ruby asustada salto a abrazarnos y ambas le acariciamos la cabeza, le pedimos perdón por lo ocurrido y le prometimos que algo así jamás volvería a ocurrir, ella nos abrazo mas fuerte y luego nos soltó, no se si Tsushima sienta lo mismo pero me da calma ver a Ruby alegre otra vez..

POV General:

Después de eso las dos chicas se disculparon con sus grupos de amigas y les dijeron que no se preocuparan que si bien esto aun no se podía considerar una amistad estaban apenas conociéndose así que por ahora se llevarían bien por Ruby, a las chicas de las demás clases se les hizo raro ver al día siguiente a Hanamaru y Yoshiko junto con Ruby las 3 disfrutando y haciendo sus cosas.

Por otro lado Dia desde la oficina del consejo estudiantil pensaba en mil y una formas de tratar de conquistar a su Chika-chan como ella le decía a la peli naranja por otro lado Riko estaba en su asiento escribiendo cartas de amor para You pero al ver como la nombrada venia a saludarla escondió lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente mientras que Mari desde la puerta se moría de la risa.

En el club de música ligera Takami Chika terminaba de preparar la canción que tocarían en el festival escolar,pues ella era la cantante y primera guitarra, su amiga de tercer año era Kanan Matsuura de tercer año la cual era la segunda guitarra y la pianista era Kazuno Leah de segundo, su hermana menor Kazuno Sarah era la baterista y por ultimo una chica llamada Sumire Oumae que era la bajista.

Por ultimo volviendo con Maru se podía decir que esta noche estaría ocupada pues iría a la casa de Yoshiko con Ruby ya que tenían que preparar un proyecto el cual debían entregar al final de las semana, seria curioso ver que clase de convivencia tendrían allí las tres…

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Trabajo En Equipo**


	3. Explicaciones y Retorno

**-N/A: Ya lo se, ya lo se merezco la muerte por desaparecer casi dos años pero bueno aquí no vendré con excusas de que los estudios o el trabajo o demás así que seré directo en decir que paso.**

 **Desde la partida de mi padre de este mundo no negare que tuve una gran depresión y todo lo que eso conlleve, luego cuando me sentí mejor ocurrieron varias cosas y aparte de mis estudios me vi cargado con las responsabilidades de un adulto como ayudar a llevar dinero a casa y ese tipo de cosas casi tanto que no me quedaba tiempo para nada.**

 **Y cuando de todo corazón estaba inspirado por escribir algo o querer seguir haciéndolo algo pasaba y enseguida me era imposible hacerlo, respecto a este año pasado para finales ya por fin mi vida ha logrado medio estabilizarse, había perdido las ganas y el valor de escribir pero unos amigos de toda la vida y ciertos fickers me animaron.**

 **Asi que con todo solucionado esta vez pienso regresar para quedarme dado que quiero tener mas calidad en mis historias como capítulos mas largos que valgan la pena su espera y con mas contenido(teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fics que tenia,que por cierto ahora que lo pienso me emociono de mas que al tener tantos era difícil subirlos semanalmente)ahora bien retomare principalmente mis historias de love live en especial la primera,seguida de las de idolmaster y por ultimo las demas no abandonare ninguna pero se distribuirán de la siguiente manera siendo subidas cada dos semanas de 2 en 2**

 **Pienso iniciar asi:**

 **-La pequeña melodía en medio de la oscuridad y Fate ars nova(que por cierto al ver ciertas cosas apenas empezaba a conocer el fateverse no sabia mucho por lo que siento que la cague en varias cosas con la misma por lo que rehare esa historia y la dividiré en dos,tendrán capítulos mañana de estas 3.**

 **-Luego después de esa subida pasadas dos semanas seguirían A broken farewell y la pequeña estrella peridad(HonoUmi)**

 **-Después Renacer de las hojas escarlatas(HonoRiko o-O) y A lovely Tsundere will shine**

 **y así sucesivamente Path to the stars,Fall of charity,el camino ninja de los hermanos zorro y demas sepan bien que no abandonare ninguna historia ni iniciare ninguno nuevo fic salvo retos o oneshots quizás, pero así será el cronograma.**

 **No se si aun quede alguien aquí siguiéndome asi que se que de todo corazón no merezco perdón ni una oportunidad pero si aun queda alguien leyéndome pues volveremos al inicio cuando lo hacia por amor al arte y no como una obligación.**

 **Se despide su amigable vecino Ryuzaki-san, oh espero eso es de spidey nos pueden joder por eso, bueno cuídense nos veremos mañana mis queridos lectores…..**


End file.
